The Girl with Eyes as Deep as the Sea
by xasianbuddyx
Summary: It's like I'm drowning. Sinking deeper and deeper into the dark depths of the sea. Although I know it's useless, I've never stopped hoping that someone would someday save me from this feeling. Pirates in Love belongs to Voltage. OCx?


I do not own Pirates in Love or its' characters, only my oc. Pirates in Love belongs to Voltage. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue: Pirate ship by Barrel?**

'_Thirty-three…Thirty-four…Thirty-five…Okay. I'm bored.'_ I thought as I counted how many drawings and origami projects were scattered on the floor.

It was the full moon tonight, the time that everyone else would party until dawn. Not me. I prefer to be alone in quieter places, such as the sanctuary of my room.

'_But it wouldn't hurt…' _I pondered, questioning myself if I should join the others. I sighed and forced myself to stand up from the chair.

"Ahh." I stretched and swung open the door to my room. Salty air and the night sky greeted my senses as I lazily walked up the wooden stairs, onto the deck outside. Smiling sadly, memories of past happiness flashed through my mind.

"Ha! Ha ha!" Men's laughter flowed from the room in the center of the ship that was brightly contrasting against the dark sky. I placed an indifferent expression on my face and quietly opened the door and walked in.

A bottle crashed to the floor.

"Ariana?" Morgan asked, looking surprised.

"What." I said monotonously, bored. Everyone in the room was staring at me.

"Whatta ya doing here?" The blonde idiot bluntly asked the question that was probably on everybody's mind.

"Eh." I waved my hand, dismissing my own presence, "Don't mind me. I'm just getting some water." I casually walked to the kitchen. A smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth when I remembered that time when Christopher and some other crew member-Russell maybe- snuck into the kitchen for sweets. Nathan almost killed them. It was such a shame he didn't…

"-Okay I'll bring you booze!" I heard Thomas say before he disappeared to the storage area, where the supplies were kept. I strode into the dining room from the kitchen and sat down in the empty chair next to Nathan.

"Can't even get your own alcohol?" I snorted softly, amused, before taking a sip of my water.

"It's his job." Nathan replied uncaringly, "What's taking him so long?" He stood up and impatiently walked in the direction Thomas had gone in. I stared after him.

"…" I didn't say anything and just turned back around and sipped more water. I rested my head on my fist in a bored manner and tuned everything else out, including the laughter and jokes being passed between the rest of the men.

.

.

.

"Guys. Attention please!" Christopher's voice snapped me back to reality, "We have a guest." The crew, including myself, turned to look at the small woman next to him.

"A woman! What the hell is a woman doin' on our ship!" Russell exclaimed rudely. I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you trying to say something?" Before he could reply, a feminine voice spoke out.

"You! You saved me from the bad guys earlier…" The short woman exclaimed, looking at Russell. Russell was confused.

"What? Who?" I rolled my eyes. _'You, you idiot.' _

The woman's brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Er, before…at the bar." She attempted to remind the blonde.

"Hmm…" Said blonde looked thoughtful and leaned closer to the woman.

"…"

"…"

"…I dunno ya." Russell simply said after the short silence. I deadpanned. _'He really is stupid.'_

"What?" The young woman seemed incredulous.

"Is she yer woman, Doc?" Russell asked Christopher. Nathan answered for him.

"Doc ain't have no woman. How 'bout Eduardo?" He redirected the question at the sadist.

"What about me?" Eduardo appeared, hearing his name being said.

"Ah, it's you…" The woman seemed to know him. Eduardo gaped slightly.

"…You were at the bar…" He trailed off. The woman's eyes revealed a little desperation.

"It's me! You saved me from the bad guys at the bar!" She reminded him, "Where, where is this ship goin'…" Eduardo ignored her question.

"What's your name?" He demanded with a sadistic glint in his left eye.

'_This is gonna be hilarious.' _I prepared for what he was going to say next.

"Name? It's Ely…" She was confused to why he asked for her name. Eduardo smirked. _'Here it comes.'_

"Ely…I may remember that before you get swallowed by the sea." I stifled a laugh. Poor girl. Eduardo continued.

"Choose one, with a blindfold or without one." Ely's eyes widened.

"What about a blindfold!"

"E…Eduardo! You're thinking somethin' dirty! Not on our ship!" Thomas scolded and blushed. I only watched, fascinated by the show. Eduardo glanced off to the side.

"Your mind is somewhere else. I'm talkin' about makin' her walk the plank with a blindfold, and let her jump."

"What! Wait a minute!" The victim protested, "I just asked where we are going!"

"Hee, hee…Where? Ya gotta be kidding!" Russell laughed at her stupidity. '_It's not like your any better, dumbass.' _

"A treasure island! Where else pirates wanna go, jerk!" He insulted the clueless woman. She was shocked.

"P…Pirates!" Ely confirmed in disbelief. I refrained from adding in a sarcastic comment. For her sake. Nathan's eyes widened slightly from it's normal composure.

"You…You seriously didn't know we are Sirius Pirates, did ya? What a burden…we've got fer cryin' out loud."

"I-"

"That's enough. Let's just throw her in the sea!" Russell declared seriously. I raised a brow.

"Hey, hey. You're scaring her with all that talk. She's frightened." Christopher intervened, mouth tilting downwards at Russell.

"Hmph…you are nice to her, Doc." Eduardo scowled and faced Ely.

"You, Ely? You don't wanna be swallowed by the sea?" He asked boredly.

"Of course not! Who wants that!" She shot back.

"Well then, we hafta sell ya at the harbor."

"Sell me!" Eduardo smirked at the girl.

"I'm a reasonable man, you know…You can have a choice." He was enjoying this.

"Choose one now."

"…" Ely didn't respond. Eduardo scowled at her lack of answer.

"What's troublin' ya?"

"..I.." She hesitated, "…Can you give me another choice…?"

"Another choice? Ya aint' makin' things easy fer us." Eduardo thought about it.

"Lemme think…Another choice would be leaving you alone on an island. Or we can feed ya to the seagulls…" He looked at her expectantly.

"No! No! No!" Ely repeatedly exclaimed, shaking her head.

"You've had enough fun with her." Christopher smiled gently, "Why do you frighten her?"

"He's right! She aint' worth bothering ya so much!" Thomas agreed, smiling, "She didn't choose to be on board…"

"No women on our ship! Pirate ships don't carry women!" It was **definitely **my time to intervene. I slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up." I scowled, eyes flashing in irritation.

"The hell..!" Russell cussed out, holding his head. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Eduardo smirking at his pain. Naturally.

"But still..." I mused, "It's just plain cruel to throw her into the sea where the sharks are starving." I shook my head and sighed, "Imagine the feeling of pain when razor sharp teeth start to **tear** into your flesh, Violet **blood** spilling everywhere, hearing your own **screaming** out of pain, **drowning** in your own blood, Getting **torn** **apart** from the inside out." Ely had a horrified look plastered to her face, "Yes. I would **love** for that to happen to me." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Ariana!" Christopher's upset tone stopped me from painting more descriptive images.

"But no worries, that's probably not going to happen." My hand waved in a careless manner. The doctor gave me a look, knowing that I hadn't been sincere in my false reassurence.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Morgan laughed loudly, walking up behind Ely.

"Ack!" Ely choked out in surprise.

"This is some entertainment…perfect under the full moon." Morgan smiled, holding the girl's shoulder.

"Excuse me…?" She trailed off, not sure of what to do.

"I made a decision! This woman is now a member of Sirius!" Morgan declared, grinning.

"**What!" **Everyone shouted except Morgan and I. I just coughed. Morgan laughed.

"Captain! Yer out of yer mind…" Nathan said, shocked that he would allow Ely to stay onboard.

"I was wondering that this ship is reeking too much of male sweat." Morgan smiled amusedly.

"Are you sure that we can't just throw her into the ocean?" I suggested, a smirk faintly tugging at my lips. Ely squeaked and partially hid behind Morgan. Morgan laughed in response to her response.

"Ariana, she's probably going to stay away from you now." I blankly stared at both Ely and Morgan.

"And I should care because..?"

"It's Captain's order, guys." Russell spoke, pointedly looking at me. Eduardo looked a bit disappointed.

"I was having so much fun with this." Ely looked at him weirdly.

"Hey! We've got an extra crew!" Thomas exclaimed happily.

"Woman. Listen carefully…Sirius has three strict rules." Morgan paused, "One. Protect your buddy with your life. Two. Never let women or children get harmed." He grinned, "Three. We party till dawn when it's full moon." Ely craned her neck to see the moon.

"Don't worry. These guys are all nice to women." The captain reassured her, though she still had this doubting look on her face as she hesitantly glanced at Eduardo and I through her hair.

"Oh, hell. We'll just give her a lot to do." Eduardo smirked. I almost laughed at Ely's facial expression. Someone else did it for me.

"Ha ha ha! Look at her face…isn't it unique?" Morgan laughed, but then quickly turned serious, "We have one problem, though. We don't have a spare room for ya."

"No room?" Ely sighed. Morgan continued.

"You gotta share a room with someone." He smiled goodheartedly.

"**Share a room!" **All of us said disbelievingly.

"Ely…Who are you going to share a room with?" Just like Eduardo, something glinted in his eye, like he expected something…

"...Um...Maybe..." Her eyes scanned the crew and landed on...Oh heck no. "Ariana, I think?"

"Ya gotta be kiddin!" Russell was stunned, as so was everyone else.

"Good luck, woman." Nathan said, not really meaning it, "She'll strangle ya within the next week."

I whipped around to face Morgan.

"You knew that this would happen, didn't you!" I accused. Morgan only grinned.

"Come'on Ariana! You have a roommate now, lighten up!" He laughed. My eye twitched. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room." I walked away from the group, towards my room.

"..Do I follow her?" I heard Ely ask as I rounded the corner and walked down the wooden stairs to the lower decks.

* * *

A hesitant knock came on my door.

"Yes?" I opened the door to see the girl. She fidgeted.

"Captain told me to come after you." I shrugged.

"Well you could've just said so." I let her in. Ely quietly stepped in and started to openly stare at my scattered projects lying on the wooden floor.

"Uhhmm..?" I waved my hand in her face. "Eek!" She jumped away from me, her cheeks flushing red.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Uh...Sure."

"No! I mean yes! I really am sorry!" Ely desperately insisted, her widened eyes begging me to believe her apology. I plastered my well-practiced polite smile on my lips.

"Oh you poor confused child, you" I patted her head, her eyes shining in confusion. "Here." I pointed directly at the bed, "Sleep there, Elliot." By now, poor Ely, now dubbed Elliot, was probably at a high level of confusion.

"Huh! My name is **Ely**. And I couldn't! That's your bed!" The kid argued. Too bad hon. Not to sound spoiled, but I always win. It's the truth. Respect it.

"No chiz, Sherlock." I poked her forehead and strolled away to the dresser and tugged out a sheet and a spare pillow.

"Sleep." I demanded in mid-step while jutting my chin out towards the bed.

"But..." I coldly glared at her.

"Girl, you do **not** want to get on my bad side." Ely gulped and obediently climbed into the bed. Good. After neatly arranging my "bed," I opened the covers and slipped in._  
_

.

.

When Ely's breathing evened out, I silently left the room. I walked up to the helm on the top deck and gazed out into the dark ocean and starry skies, lost deep within my thoughts about life.

.

_'...'__  
_

* * *

There. Finished. I noticed that there weren't a lot of Pirate in love fanfictions, so I started one! I have a question: Who should Ely end up loving/falling in love with? "Ely" could also be spelled "Ellie," but "Ellie" was too...ehh-I mean, no offense to anyone whose name is spelled 'Ellie'! I have a friend whose name is spelled 'Ellie' too, so just saying, to me, it didn't really fit this uhh...timeline...And **no**, there will no yuri at all, okay! Ely picked Ariana because she was the only female on Sirius. The relationship between Ely and Ariana is a younger-older sister one. All will be explained within the next chapters. Oh yeah...and no Russell bashing at all in this! Ariana and him have a very complicated relationship from when and how they first met each other. Anyways, please review if you can :)


End file.
